Aurais je seulement une chance que ce soit moi ?
by konomu-imouto
Summary: Draco et Harry se posent la même question... L'un sous une cape d'invisibilité et l'autre en pleine heure de cours adossé à un mur se croyant seul...Mais que se passe t il quand ils se retrouvent dans le même couloir ?


**Me revoilà, me revoilou ! **

**Avec un nouveau OS tout frais, tout beau !**

**Au début j'avais dans la tête un OS hypert romantique voir même un peu trop à l'eau de roses mais... disons qu'en l'écrivant les mots qui me venaient font plutôt une histoire distrayante et un peu drôle qu'une histoire romantique ! J'espère que vous aimerez néanmoins mon humour et écriture des jours où je suis à moitié malade et m'éclate comme une folle à écrire sur mon pc  
**

* * *

**  
Aurais-je seulement une toute petite chance que ce soit moi ?**

_Phrase en Italique penser de Draco_

Aurais-je seulement une toute petite chance que ce soit moi ? Moi l'être qui l'épouserait...

Il était là, songeur, dans ce vieux couloir où personne ne passait étant en heures de cours, la tête dans ses mains revêtit d'une cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait piqué à Potter, celui-ci n'y prenant pas la moindre attention n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de celle-ci qui aurait dû être dans sa "cachette" qui n'était autre que la malle où il rangeait ses affaires.

Qu'il était pathétique son Griffondor ! Et dire qu'il l'aimait ! Il se demandait lequel était le pire quand il fut tiré de ses songes par l'objet de tous ses rêves, qui avait l'air très mal en point mentalement vu l'allure qu'il dégageait. C'est-à-dire celle d'un zombie qui marmonne dans ses bandelettes et donc, qui était incompréhensible !

Il se demandait bien ce qui le tracassait et pourquoi il se baladait dans les couloirs alors qu'il devrait avoir cours de potions en commun avec lui, "enfin plutôt avec les Serpentards"se reprit Draco dans sa tête.

Harry s'assit non loin de sa cachette et donc, Draco pu entendre un long soupir avant de comprendre les baragouinements de son cher Griffon qui se parlait à lui-même sans penser qu'une oreille indiscrète pouvait se trouver non loin de lui.

- Je suis qu'un pauvre crétin ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas écouté ? Parce que je suis trop fier pour me laisser dicter ma conduite ? Quoique, si c'était lui qui me la dicte ça ne me dérangerais pas !

Harry soupira une énième fois.

_Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Qui est celui qu'il aurait dû écouter et celui qui fait battre son coeur au point qu'il veuille se laisser commander ?_

- Et dire que j'ai refusé que ce stupide chapeau m'envoie à Serpentard ! Quel con ! J'aurais vraiment dû l'écouter...

_QUOI ? HARRY POTTER DEVAIT ÊTRE A SERPENTARD ? Au moins il a répondu à une de mes questions même si j'ai failli mourir d'une attaque ! se dit Draco en essayant de respirer calmement pour ne pas trahir sa présence._

- Je suis vraiment le dernier des cons ! J'ai refusé son amitié et pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'il avait insulté ce Weasley ! euh... Je veux dire Ron ! C'est censé être mon ami après tout... En fait c'est juste parce qu'il insultait ma mère à travers ce roux qui ne sert à rien ! Ah ! ...

_Je n'y crois pas ! Harry se fou royalement de Weasmoche ! euh... Je veux dire Potter ... et il ne serait pas avec ce con si un autre con n'avait pas insulté le con ! Je répète trop souvent con non ? En plus il aurait dû être à Serpenard avec moi ! euh... avec nous... et qui est le conard qui l'en a empêché ?_

- Si Hermionne et Dumby savaient que j'aime un Serpentard, ils me tueraient ! Où mouraient d'une crise cardiaque... au choix... en gros pas une grande perte !

_Attend Harry ! Ne va pas si vite ! si Hermionne et Dumby ? Tu as collé un surnom pourri à Dumbledore ? J'y crois pas ! Bon passons... alors s'ils savaient que tu aimais un Serpentard... QUOI ? TU AIMES UN SERPENTARD, TOI, UN GRIFFONDOR ? Quoique non, vu que tu devais aller à Serpentard ! Mais c'est qui ? Dit ? à oui et la fin c'était que tu te fou de Dumby( ça lui va bien comme surnom ! alors pourquoi je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça moi aussi ?) et de Hermionne ! Alors là... Ça se voit que je ne te connais pas mon petit Harry chéri d'amour..._

- Et dire qu'ils pensent tous que je suis un gentil Griffon qui leur exauce tous leurs souhaits ! Dumby pour m'avoir manipuler je te promets que tu ne vas pas finir dans baver ! HA HA HA !

_Aïe ! Pourquoi je l'ai appelé mon petit Harry chéri d'amour ? Est-ce que le sentiment que j'éprouve à son égard s'appelle de l'amour ? Non ! Je dois sûrement me tromper ! Brrr ! Quand il a ce rire cela me donne des frissons !_

- Severus joue son rôle à merveille en tout cas ! Si quelqu'un apprenait quand fait on s'adore et qu'il m'apprend des potions en priver, sa si belle image qu'il a mis tant de temps à construire s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes !

_NON ! Mon parrain et MON Harry s'aiment bien ? Je suis jaloux ! mais pourquoi alors il n'arrête pas de lui mettre des retenus et de le rabaisser devant tout le monde ?_

- Quand Severus m'a parlé pour la première fois devant tout le monde j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir ! Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de me regarder de la sorte et de me critiquer sans arrêt ! Heureusement qu'à la fin du court il m'a précisé que c'était pour sa couverture de professeur sur de lui, qui détestait les Griffondors et qui adorait les Serpentards ! De toute manière personne n'aurait pu comprendre pourquoi on s'aiment bien ! C'est d'ailleurs le seul à me connaître vraiment...

_Ah ! Là je comprends mieux ! Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était ton prince charmant ! Un Serpentard... aurais-je seulement une toute petite chance que ce soit moi ?..._

- Revenons à toi amour, quand tu me regardes je vois dans tes beaux yeux gris de la haine, mais pas contre moi... contre ce que j'ai fait... comment je t'ai repoussé...

_Forcément si tu l'as repoussé ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il te regarde avec amour ! Ça reste un Serpentard ! C'est-à-dire la fierté avant tout !_

- Draco... aurais-je seulement une toute petite chance que ce soit moi ? L'être que tu aimeras et chériras de tout ton coeur ?

_... non ... j'y crois pas ... il M'AIME ! Waou ! et béh ! La toute petite chance que ce soit moi était la bonne ! Viens là que je t'embrasse toi ..._

- Il est temps d'aller en cour de potion ! Severus pourra me mettre en retenu comme ça je pourrais lui parler tranquille de mes malheurs et de toi... toi qui me regardera avec dédain et te moquera de moi quand je rentrerais en cour... comme à ton habitude !

Draco se statufia sur place puis se souvint qu'il était sous une cape d'invisibilité. Quel étourdit il faisait ! Vite il fallait qu'il rattrape son beau brun avant qu'il ne soit en cour... plus qu'un mètre... et là, il l'attrapa, le plaqua contre le mur et pris possessions de ses lèvres devant tous les Serpentards et Griffondors réunis, qui faisaient de grands yeux ronds en voyant le prince des Serpentads embrasser le prince des Griffondors... c'était le monde à l'envers ! Severus tenant tout de même à son statut de Professeur sévère, leva un sourcil amusé avant de toussé assez bruyamment, mais étant tout de même content pour le brun que le blond ait enfin ouvert les yeux...

Draco revint soudain à la réalité et vit avec stupeur qu'il était en train d'embrasser Harry devant les cachots qui étaient ouverts... ce qui voulait dire que tout le monde l'avait vu l'embrasser avant même qu'il ne s'explique devant le principal concerné... il se sentait très mal tout d'un coup. Son visage d'habitude sans expression avait une belle teinte rouge tomate pouvant rivalisé avec les Weasley.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre puis le blond se décidant qu'il ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas lui dit simplement :

- Je t'aime imbécile !

Après cette révélation il reprit les lèvres de son amour sous les regards et les mâchoires grandes ouvertes des personnes deux maisons ennemis qui regardaient Draco comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie rare. Puis ils faillirent presque tous s'évanouir en voyant le brun enlacer le blond pour approfondir leur baiser.

OoOoOoO

Le temps avait passé depuis ce jour, mais les deux amoureux s'étaient mis ensemble et semblaient ne plus vouloir se lâcher d'une semelle.

Harry posa LA question qu'il s'était toujours posé... bien sûr Draco lui avait expliqué la scène de la cape d'invisibilité, mais Harry n'avait jamais osé lui poser cette question...

- Draco... on est ensemble depuis maintenant cinq ans...

- Et deux heures mon chéri !

- Oui... mais je voudrais savoir... comptes-tu te marié et si oui...

Puis il lui fit un gigantesque sourire se rappelant ce qui les avaient amenés à être ensemble aujourd'hui. Alors il lui dit :

- Aurais-je seulement une toute petite chance que ce soit avec moi ?

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce petit OS ? Qui était censé être romantique, mais qui a fini à moitié humoristique ! Un avis ? Bouton GO !!!!!!!!!!! **

**imouto **


End file.
